


No Change

by Uncomfortable Duck (ScreamingJuiceBox)



Series: Jack/Daniel Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, College AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6893314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamingJuiceBox/pseuds/Uncomfortable%20Duck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>J. Daniel Atlas has anxiety attacks and goes to the nurse to calm down. Until the nurse changes into a younger student name Jack Wilder. Then he just goes in there to hang out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Change

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry to Danny, but you have anxiety now.

As the teacher talked faster and faster, Daniel felt his heartbeat doing the same. He couldn't breath and felt as though if anyone touched him he would explode. It seemed as though the light was intensifying. Trying not to cry, Daniel raises his hand high.

"Miss, I don't feel so good. I'm going to the nurse." He runs out of the building, clutching his bag tight, and rushes halfway across campus to the nurse's, tears streaming from his eyes.

He pushes open the door and greets the nurse without looking to her desk, "Hey, Rebecca. I think I'm having another panic attack." His legs are shaky as he sits on the floor facing the corner.

When he feels a hand on his shoulder, he wills himself to flinch, but finds every muscle in his body frozen. He prays to God that the stranger won't hurt him.

"It's okay. I brought you a blanket and stuffed animal. I hope they help." The voice is... different. Definitely belonging to a man. 

Daniel looks to his side to, in fact, find a blanket and small panda. He feels his heart loosen as he grabs the animal and squeezes it the his chest.

After the fifteen minutes it takes him to calm down, Daniel looks behind him to see a man, a few years younger than him, at the desk. 

"You aren't the nurse." He comments, absent-mindedly stroking the panda's fur. 

"Rebecca left. I'm Jack Wilder, her replacement. Are you okay?"

Daniel wasn't anxious anymore, that was for sure. "I guess. I liked Rebecca. And I don't like change. How old are you?"

"21." That wasn't that bad compared to Daniel's 23, but still. He was still a kid.

"Well 'Jack Wilder,' I am J. Daniel Atlas. I come when I'm having anxiety, so don't change anything else, got it?"

"Oh, yes sir." Jack promises with a cheeky smile. 

"I have a feeling I'm not going to like you."

~

J. Daniel Atlas could not have been more wrong. He found himself coming to the office even when he was mentally fine. He always carried the panda with him, too. Just in case.

One particular day, Daniel invited Jack out. "So, Wilder, you up to getting some coffee with me?" His smile is so hopeful that it seems Jack has no choice but to nod. 

So he does.

They meet up for coffee the next morning and start to make a tradition out of it.

All was going well. That was until Jack told Daniel some awful news one afternoon.

Daniel had feigned illness yet again to get out of class, but this time it wasn't anxiety. He just wanted to see Jack.

"Hey, kid." Daniel beams, sitting on Jack's desk.

"Hey, Danny." It was a cute nickname, but one Daniel only allowed Jack to call him.

"I have to study tonight for finals. But you are still welcome to join me." Daniel tries.

"Danny, I'm leaving." Daniel falls off the desk.

"What?"

"They found a better replacement. One who isn't still in college. I'm leaving after finals." Jack's normally calming voice had fallen monotone.

Daniel feels his eyes welling up. "No. I can't. No." He starts feeling his breathing restrict, his heart beat fast, the light grow brighter, and he has to hold his head to keep it from exploding. "You promised... No changes." He chokes out.

Jack spends the next seventeen minutes shoving the panda into Daniel's arms and rubbing his back.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to leave." Jack promises his newly found friend.

Though Daniel knew they had met only months ago, it felt like years, eternities, since Jack had walked into his life.

Somehow, he had fooled himself into thinking nothing could pull them apart.

~

The next week, Daniel helped Jack pack. When it came time to see him off, Daniel made him promise he would call. Jack gave Daniel a locket with a picture of him in response.

"Who could ignore you? You are J. Daniel Atlas." Jack winked as he climbed into his car. "Goodbye, Danny."

"I'll see you, Jack."

As Jack drove into the distance, Daniel had to remind himself not to get his hopes up about the next nurse.

No one was as good as Jack Wilder.


End file.
